Manky Collective
"WAAAR GABA JULU" - The infamous war cry of the Manky Collective The Manky Collective is a major military power in the universe of 5CR56-Beta, and is an expansionist empire created by the Manky Warlords. The Collective was created on the backbone of the hordes of Mankies that had been turned against Scrungus, who had originally been created to fight back against the Outer Autismax. When the Warlords took over and the Collective was founded however, the Manky species was given a new purpose. Perpetual conquest and conflict. The Manky Collective is renowned for being the most dangerous and powerful hostile military power active in 5CR56-Beta since Waga 'Jabalubu's takeover of the Autisti Shamans, and have built much of their military assets on stolen and bootlegged versions of ancient technology, from Autisti Shamans and Memesmiths alike. The Collective holds no ulterior motivation outside of the continuous expansion of their empire, the elimination of all that is not Manky, and the petty individual desires and squabbles of the Manky Warlords at the top of the Collective's caste. History The Manky Collective was founded in 736 ASEE by the Manky Warlords, who had rebelled against Scrungus and driven their creator to the fringes on the galaxy. Reappropriating the army originally intended to combat the Outer Autismax, the Warlords created an empire to be used as a tool for everlasting conquest and expansion. The Warlords used their legions of Manky hordes at their disposal to comb surrounding regions for technology to be reappropriated to better serve the Collective's interests, and soon the Manky Collective began bootlegging technology from scores of ancient material, originating both from the Memesmiths and the Autisti Shamans. Soon the Manky Warlords' newfound army achieved spacefaring status, and set out to spread chaos and destruction. The Collective went on to spread ruin to upwards of 4,206,900 star systems, and holds a significant portion of the galaxy of 5CR56-Beta in their grasp, almost close to half of the entire thing. The Manky Collective is infamous for it's savagery and barbarism, and is responsible for the downfall of countless civilizations. Most notably the Collective has destroyed most of the monumental civilization of the Swagfags, plowing through their outer colonies and leaving their main fortress world of Myxtap-9 in ruin. The Collective has ignited conflicts such as the Jibberwoke Civil War for no other purpose than to amuse the Warlords, and are responsible for the downfall of various other species such as the Blubudoshki, Trumpatrices, Rikitongs, and Bonerfarts. Society The Manky Collective is based on a rigid caste system based solely on subspecies. Individuality is next to nonexistent as most Mankies can barely be considered sentient, and an individual's course of life can largely be determined by what caste/subspecies they are born into. The caste system is as follows, with the highest ranking species at the top and the lowest ranking at the bottom. * Manky Warlord - The leaders of the Collective, the Manky Warlords coordinate and direct the actions of the Collective, governing the Manky hordes from the comfort of their bases and Motherships. One Warlord is assigned to each subspecies (with the exception of Shadow-of-Looming-Tag-Team and Shadow-of-Imminent-Fisting, who are twin brothers that are assigned to the same caste), and each bear a significant difference from their subspecies of origin, and each have a weapon that is unique to them. * Crab Manky - The engineers, recon specialists, and scouts of the Collective, the Crab Manky subspecies is defined by it's mechanical prowess and it's remarkably observant demeanor. They are considered the most intelligent of the normal Manky subspecies. * Big Manky - The largest Manky subspecies, Big Mankies are better defined more as heavy assault platforms than true Mankies. Though possessed of their own intelligence and remarkably intelligent and coordinated for a Manky of any subtype, the Big Manky is always deployed as little more than a colossal tank. They use large concrete-like slabs as bludgeoning weapons, and can fire bolts of Autistic Energy from the spires growing out of their shoulders. * Necromanky - A biological weapon commonly released against planets which hold no strategic value to the Collective outside of simply being wiped clean of life, the Necromanky is best described as a "space zombie". Various subtypes derived from infected subjects exist, and the Necromanky horde is controlled and directed by a coordinated hivemind. * Drop Manky - Logistical gunships used to ferry troops from larger ships to objectives, the Drop Manky is at first glance little more than a dumb ship, though it is surprisingly tactical and coordinated. This is due to the Drop Manky containing a segmented mental build. * Buff Manky - A truly unintelligent specimen, the Buff Manky is a rage-filled, stupid brute that is good for nothing except destroying things. It is fortunate for the Collective that the Buff Manky excels at this however, as the Buff Manky is infamous for it's shredded muscle structure and superhuman strength. * Space Manky - The Collective's go-to subspecies for aerial and space combat, the Space Manky is easily identifiable by it's teardrop-flying-saucer shape. It can fire plasmeme bursts from it's nose, and can be modified with a hangar bay used to hold Cactus Mankies during terrestrial bombing runs. * Manky - The original version and genetic basis of every other subspecies in the Collective, the Manky is the backbone of the Manky Collective, and is the iconic footsoldier, symbolizing the Collective's military might. * Cactus Manky - Considered less of a species and more of a resource, the Cactus Manky is completely nonsentient, and is applied in a variety of uses. The Cactus Manky's most common use is raw materials for medicinal equipment, but is also widely used in terrestrial bombing runs due to their explosive nature. Language , in the native Manky language, "AAAAAAAA".]] Mankies, despite their lackluster intelligence and general inability to have coherent thoughts, were able to create their own spoken and written languages, colloquially known as "AAAAAAAA". AAAAAAAA is considered a primitive language at best, and mainly consists of indiscernible grunts, screaming, and other sounds which are less words and moreso noises. Of note is that the first instance of a long A in any sentence must have extra emphasis put on it, spoken as a scream and written as three A's in the word instead of one. The Manky war cry is the infamous "WAAAR GABA JULU", which roughly translates to "The Manky Collective will kill you", and is a general term used to signify the Collective's presence and the hostile intent that comes with it. "Waaar gaba julu" is actually a variation on a typical Manky phrase, "Waaar gaba", the last word in the quote being whatever is going to "kill" whoever the taunt is aimed at. The phrase uses a very loose definition of the word "kill" and is more in line with "subject will give you bad luck/causeyou misfortune/steal your lunch money". For example, if a Manky named Bob wished to get it's annoying neighbor evicted from his household, Bob would commonly yell at said neighbor's house at 3 in the morning, "WAAAR GABA BOB". Technology The Manky Collective possess a vast arsenal of military assets and technology, though none of it is truly original. Most of the Collective's assets are based on scavenged remnants and artifacts of technology from ancient cultures, bootlegged and reappropriated in knockoffs which better suits the Manky Collective's interests. All other pieces of technology are acquired via purchase from various black markets throughout the galaxy in 5CR56-Beta. The Manky Collective is Jira'uldo's highest-paying customer, as most of their firearms come from him. Ships Manky Cruiser Main article: Manky Cruiser The Manky Collective's standardized warship design, the Cruiser was derived from Memesmith blueprints for the Autisti Shaman Battleship. Fleets of these ships often congregate around Manky Motherships, escorting them during planetary invasion campaigns. Cruisers often carry upwards of 20-40 Drop Mankies and Space Mankies to be deployed in various operations. Manky Mothership Main article: Manky Mothership The infamous flagship design for the Manky Collective's many armadas, the Mothership is recognized as the ultimate indicator that the Collective has already won in a battle for a system. Escorted by fleets of other warships, the Mothership holds thousands of Space and Drop Mankies to be deployed in various operations. The Manky Mothership was derived from blueprints for the Autisti Shaman Dreadnought. A fraction of the Collective's Motherships serve as the flagships for the various Manky Warlords. Gallery Category:Factions Category:The Manky Collective